shades_of_bluefandomcom-20200213-history
One Last Lie
"One Last Lie" is the thirteenth and final episode in Season 1 of Shades of Blue. It premiered on March 31, 2016. Overview Unable to provide Donnie and Linklater to the FBI, Harlee makes a deal with Stahl to exchange her own immunity for that of her crew. Harlee comes face to face with Miguel who reveals his darkest side as he demands to be a part of Cristina's life. Recap Harlee plans to trade the money to get her team immunity. She makes up with Nave and spends the night. Cristina runs off with Miguel. Miguel tells Harlee that Cristina called him because she was mad at her and that she’s at his mom’s. Cristina is furious when Harlee arrives but goes with her. Harlee promises Miguel $200,000 if he’ll leave Cristina alone for good. Loman finds Donnie at Woz’s house. Loman says that he knows Donnie set up his team. Donnie offers to have him come inside to show him evidence that Woz is dirty and then pulls a gun. The two fight and Donnie pulls a knife off the kitchen counter and comes after Loman. Wozniak comes home to find Donnie dead and Loman sitting over him. Loman and Woz dispose of Donnie’s body at Raoul’s old funeral home. They dispose of Donnie’s body in the crematorium. Molly shows up at Stahl’s drunk and upset that she didn’t save the kidnapped victim. The two sleep together. Carlos and Tufo are holed up in a hotel room with Tess who is recovering from her gunshot wound. Woz tells them to head to the precinct. The Feds haven’t ID’s them so they need to show up for work. Loman meets them there and for the first time, is accepted as part of the team. Linkletter has one of his minions contact Wozniak. He tells Woz that he needs to deposit the money in Linkletter’s account or he will send the incriminating photos to the Feds and Woz will go down for the heist and the murder. Harlee tells Stahl and Baker that she can deliver LInkletter, Donnie, and Woz with the money if they’ll give her team immunity and demands it in writing. Harlee goes to Woz and tells him that Stahl picked her up the night before and threatened to arrest her and take Cristina if she didn’t help. She lies that the Feds have the money and have given it to her to put back in play to get LInkletter, Donnie and Woz. She tells Woz she thinks if she just delivers Donnie and Linkletter that it will be enough. Woz tells her that Donnie is dead and Linkletter has left the country. He’s all that’s left. Harlee encourages him to take Linda and leave the country and she and Cristina will follow when they can. Harlee takes $200,000 to give to Miguel. Nava sees it and questions where she got the money. Harlee tells him that there’s too much street in her for him. Then she delivers the money to Miguel’s mother. Harlee offers Stahl the money. She’ll give up her immunity deal if her crew gets immunity. She tells Cristina that Miguel is her father and that he beat Harlee for two years and almost killed them both. Then she sends Cristina to her aunt’s in Jersey City. Harlee goes to get the money but it’s gone. Wozniak took it. Turns out he made a deal with Stahl to protect the team before she even talked to him. He knows she’s been the mole all along. Woz is turning himself in with the money. He says he feels about Harlee the way she does about Cristina and he can’t lose another daughter. He forgives her just as the Feds show up to arrest him. Before he hangs up he asks if she has anything on Stahl. Harlee tells him something but we can’t hear what it is. Back at home, Harlee prepares to take a bath. She calls her sister and says she may be able to pick Cristina up tomorrow. Then she finds Miguel sitting in her kitchen with her gun. He attempts to rape her, saying first he’ll punish her and then he’ll punish Cristina. Harlee snaps his neck. Cast Main *Jennifer Lopez as Harlee Santos *Ray Liotta as Matt Wozniak *Drea de Matteo as Tess Nazario *Warren Kole as Robert Stahl *Dayo Okeniyi as Michael Loman *Hampton Fluker as Marcus Tufo *Vincent Laresca as Carlos Espada *Sarah Jeffery as Cristina Santos Recurring *Michael Esper as Donnie Pomp *Annie Chang as Molly Chen *Antonio Jaramillo as Miguel Zepeda *Gino Anthony Pesi as James Nava *Leslie Silva as Gail Baker *Michael Laurence as Curtis Deville *Olga Merediz as Lorena Zepeda Guest *Beau Casper Smart as Cal *Luciana Faulhaber as Gemma Multimedia Soundtrack Images Videos Shades of Blue 1x13 Promo "One Last Lie" (HD) Season Finale Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes